Laira Omoto
History Laira Omoto: 1983 - Present Laira was born on the planet Jayd in sector 112, the daughter of Kentor Omoto, a respected Green Lantern. Almost from birth, Laira was raised with the goal of taking over for her father as a Lantern as Kentor wished to create something of a dynasty. Her training was strict with tradition and honor. During her training, she became adept at her native martial arts and her father would use his ring's cultural database to teach her styles from dozens of other worlds famed for their warriors and fighters. Throughout his time with his daughter, Kentor never hid the fact that the Jaydian Council were not doing things the way he would and made no secret that he saw their rule as weak and disreputable. When Laira was nineteen, her father disappeared while searing for Sinestro and was believed dead. The Guardians of Oa needed a new Lantern to patrol sector 112 and knew that the Jaydian people would be difficult for an outsider to deal with, so the Guardians sent esteemed trainer Ke'Haan to Jayd to find a suitable Lantern to replace Kentor Omoto. Ke'Haan returned to Oa with Kentor's own daughter and she entered into training alongside John Stewart and other cadets of that same time. Much like how John received an edge for tutelage from Katma, Laira had been taken under the wing of Ke'Haan who considered Laira to be the most exceptional cadet of the class and believed she could one day be one of the true Legends of the Corps. After her training, Laira's first assignment was to meet her partner on Jayd in the city of X'ol to investigate a criminal known as the 'Golden Dragon'. Laira could not find her partner and suspected he had been killed. While awaiting additional Lanterns, Laira decided to assault the den which was said to be the Golden Dragon's headquarters. Laira infiltrated the fortification and slew many known criminals in her path to the central chamber where she found her own father meditating. No longer was Kentor Omoto in the uniform of a Green Lantern, he had earned the title 'Golden Dragon' for his ring was now yellow, corrupted by Parallax's touch by Sinestro himself. Laira was in shock and her father used this to his advantage in the ensuing fight between them, nearly corrupting Laira to Parallax's service, but in the end, Laira prevailed and sliced off her father's hand, severing him from his ring. Dishonored, Kentor begged her to finish him but as the Lantern reinforcements arrived, she instead told them to arrest her traitorous father. Laira went on to make an exceptional name for herself in the Corps, known as one of it's best warriors. She eventually became part of the Honor Guard, tasked with protecting the Guardians themselves. It was while fulfilling this duty that Atrocitus, while meeting with the Guardians, sensed the great rage within Laira's heart stemming from her father's actions. Atrocitus chose Laira to be a Red Lantern to show the Guardians that wearing a red ring does not make one completely unstable. Laira has proved that to be true.Oracle Files: Laira Omoto Threat Assessment Resources * Exceptional Flexibility and Tensile Strength * Heightened Speed, Reflexes, and Agility * Heightened Senses of Hearing and Touch * Red Lantern Power Ring ** Fourth Degree Mastery ** Stealthy and Quick Construct Style * Master of Multiple Martial Arts Disciplines * Expert Tactician and Strategist * Expert at Stealth Tactics and Infiltration Trivia and Notes Notes * In the comics, Kentar Omoto became a warlord who destroyed the council. In Earth-27 it's referenced in his views on it. He wasn't a Yellow Lantern and committed suicide after his fight with Laira. * Her birth date is a nod to her first appearance: Green Lantern Corps Quarterly, Vol. 1 #6, September, 1993. Links and References * Appearances of Laira Omoto * Character Gallery: Laira Omoto Category:Characters Category:Lantern Corps Members Category:Aliens Category:Red Guard Members Category:Martial Arts Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Red Hair Category:White Eyes Category:Purple Skin Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Energy Construct Category:Female Characters Category:Tactical Analysis Category:27th Reality Category:Pointed Ears